This invention relates to ball bats, and more particularly, to ball bats, such as metal ball bats of substantial tubular construction, of the type comprising a body member terminating at one end with a handle portion to which a knob is fitted.
In the fabrication of ball bats of the kind herein under discussion, those skilled in the pertinent art have been concerned heretobefore with how to best go about securing the knob to the handle portion of the ball bat body member. It has thus been variously proposed that this end be achieved by such means as threading, friction fitting, gluing or utilizing certain fasteners such as split pins, screws or rivets.
The prior methods have, however, been typically subject to objection on account of their cost or the ease with which the first secured knob may become later detached, either by deliberate act or by accident as an incident of normal use of the ball bat.